Crescendo
by Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: One's singing voice was loud and the other's wasn't.


Daisy was a child when she first heard another voice, singing a song with no recognizable lyrics. She immediately made this known and found that it earned more noise.

It seemed everyone in the castle crowded around her and all of them gave stories about what this meant. Finally, finally, somebody manage to shut everybody else up and articulately explain what was happening.

It was just like her storybooks, her soul mate was singing in the back of her head, and Daisy nodded and hummed. Her head was resting on her hand and her eyes were wandering, and she regretted telling this fact at all.

When this phenomenon was entirely explained, Daisy thought, gladly, that it was the end of the matter. But it wasn't so, because she was to take on singing lessons.

Her young voice was already riddled with off-key notes and loudness masquerading as quality. When Daisy had to repeat a bar one too many times, she sulkily thought that the other singer in her head didn't have to practice.

At least it didn't seem so, as the other voice in her head sang irregularly and the lyrics were entirely random. It was through that that she learned this mystery's name.

He'd tried to sing what rhymed with Luigi, "Luigi, Ruigi, Tuiji," and Daisy kept this secret; anything to avoid another lecture trying to disguise itself as a conversation. She thought of what her name rhymed with and ended up with "Lazy Daisy." She didn't like it at all.

The lessons and training for singing went on and on and when Daisy was a teenager she had a realization; that this was all for finding the other person in her head. Clouded by anger and general adolescent childishness, Daisy rebelled by making her singing voice exponentially worse. Over time, it became more like horrendous screaming rather than singing.

Eventually, her singing teacher told her to stop and dismissed her on account of a horrid headache and ringing ears.

Daisy left the room with victory in her step, despite her sore throat. The feeling lasted for a few hours until Luigi's voice rang out in her head. It was a real song, but marred because his voice was cracked and awkward. The last line of the song, "It was bad," was more of a statement and she was inclined to agree.

But the next time he sang it was so quiet she could barely hear it; this happened again and again. Daisy strained to figure out the reason for this, because it seemed pointless. It would be easier to not sing at all.

When the realization hit it felt like something heavy slammed against her chest; he was keeping his singing quiet to not disturb her. The feeling was worsened when she remembered her past singing lessons.

Daisy apologized to her teacher. They reached a compromise that she would find this soul mate on her own when she was an adult, and she would do the lessons until then.

Her years of intentional horrible singing proved to be a bad habit, though she tried to make it sound at least bearable. Even when Daisy was an adult her singing was prone be off-key.

As for the other singing in her head, Luigi's singing wasn't awkward or cracked as an adult. It wasn't professional either, but she smiled when she heard his voice.

One day, she heard him sing, "No anchovies, no anchovies," and she hummed to the makeshift tune.

"I want to meet you," Daisy sang back, cheekily.

"Hello," she heard in the back of her head.

"Hello, hello," Daisy replied, somewhat clipped.

"I didn't know that this works."

She nodded, before remembering he couldn't see her. "I never thought to do this." A sudden pang of guilt went through her.

"Sorry," Daisy tried to keep a melody. "I know my singing isn't good."

"What? No, I like," his voice wavered and she imagined a flustered face, "I like the sound of your voice."

The silence was quickly broken by, "Sorry, I have to go now," and then her head was quiet.

"Thank you," and Daisy almost drew out the end syllable but couldn't because she was smiling.

**A/N: Originally posted on March 23 2018**

**For those who don't know, "Ruigi" is how you pronounce Luigi's name in Japanese, as there's no "L" sound in the language. Additionally, you'd write it in katakana as it's a foreign word. Just a little bit of trivia.**

**And the no anchovies part is taken from an event at Nintendo NYC in 2013, where they had a video set up where you could "talk" to the bros. You can find the video by the title "Gamer meets the Mario Bros. At Nintendo World 8/2/2013," and start at 1:03 for maximum Luigi/Daisy cuteness. The first time I watched that video I immediately got cavities. Unbelievable. But I was also really happy, so I hope to pass on that happiness.**


End file.
